


scott/stiles twitter fic

by mrsvc, Rrrowr



Series: WIP Amnesty [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsvc/pseuds/mrsvc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: series of short bits where scott and stiles make out (and more!) before the series starts.
[nsfw gif within]





	

**_Homework make-out_ **

Scott is antsy from where he lays across Stiles' bed. It's hot for this late in the year, and Scott is languishing as he waits for the beginning of the lacrosse season. The only thing between now and then is a lot of homework and a lot of studying and a lot of Stiles haranguing him about school.  Scott likes school fine enough, but school means Lydia and Lydia means that Scott has to watch his best friend pine after her from a distance. It's not that he isn't sympathetic, but after ten years, it's kind of lost it's effect. He kind of wonders if Stiles isn't just still doing it out of habit.

He stares at the ceiling, lost in thought while Stiles does homework. "Hey, Stiles?" He squirms. He fidgets. "Have you ever kissed anyone?" 

Stiles doesn't even look up. "You know perfectly well that Stacy didn't count because one, she's your cousin and two, she's five."

"Other than that..."

Stiles shrugs. "Why? You offerin'?" He props up on the footboard and makes kissy faces at Scott. Scott does the shrugging this time, and determined to tease more, Stiles belly flops onto the bed for octopus cuddles. "Aww, does Scottsy-wotsy want some kisses?" he sing-songs. "Come here, you big lug. Let Stiles give you some love." 

"Ugh," Scott protests, trying to wiggle free, shoving at Stiles' face. "I'm not gonna be your gay test partner, Stiles, jeez--" 

Stiles swats at Scott's hands, grabbing them, pinning them. "Oh Scott, you'd never be just a test partner. If anything, you'd be-- I dunno, a co-conspirator or something." Stiles grins. "Come on, Scott. Pucker up, big boy. Show papa what you got." 

"You're disgusting," Scott grumbles as Stiles leans down, but he tilts his head up anyway. 

Stiles finds Scott's mouth chastely, at first, pressing their lips together in soft, dry kisses. Nuzzling Scott's cheek with his nose and bringing one hand down to cup his neck, fingers finding the edge of his jaw. Scott doesn't mean to, didn't think it would happen really, but he sucks in a breath - sharp - and there's a thing. He's not really aware that he's doing it until it's done. A tilt of his head, a drop of his chin, fingers folding against Stiles' waist. And Stiles just rolls with it, opening his mouth too and kissing more deeply, and his tongue... Scott shakes as he meets it. 

"Yeah, how 'bout that," Stiles murmurs, petting over Scott's pulse with a thumb. "Papa's got some sugar after all."  

Scott turns away with a laugh, sputtering as he shoves at Stiles' shoulder. "Don't be gross, dude." 

Stiles giggles, but at least tries to pretend that he's not. He worms his way closer, gets his face buried against Scott's neck and smacks a great, wet kiss under his chin. "No grossness. Gotcha," he says. "But perverseness is okay, right?" And with that, Stiles rolls them onto their sides and smacks Scott's ass a couple times. "Be a little naughty, Scotty. You're not the one with a cop for a dad. You have no excuses." 

"Oh, ha," Scott replies drolly and even though he has nerves bubbling up in his stomach, he dips close to speak more softly. "I think you've got me covered in that arena, don't you?" 

Stiles licks his lips, smiling a bit. His gaze flicks down to Scott's mouth. "Yeah? You like it, huh. You can tell me." 

"Yeah," Scott says. He drifts close for a second. Their lips touch. "It's cool." Scott leads the way this time, sweeping in to catch Stiles' mouth, and he wraps a hand behind Stiles' neck to hold him in tight. He doesn't want Stiles going anywhere, not that there seems to be a threat of that with Stiles pulling at his thigh and sighing.  An utterly wanton noise coils out of Stiles' mouth when Scott gets his teeth over his lip, and Scott just wants to make it happen again, that's how good that sound is. 

"Maybe we should," Stiles starts to say between kisses, lashes fluttering and breath coming quick. "Dunno. Go, um." He moans into the next kiss and Scott takes his time with that one, waiting until Stiles breaks away with a gasp. 

"Go slower, maybe?" Scott suggests, just to be sure. 

"Slower?" Stiles laughs, turning red. "God, no. Come rock my world, asshole."  

If Scott had thought that asking one simple question would've led to him climbing over Stiles and rocking them together so hard that coming was this side of painful... Well, okay, he might've done it anyway.  "So much for being my gay test partner," Stiles whines. "We didn't even touch dicks." 

"Next time, buddy," Scott promises, patting Stiles' knee and flopping down on the bed next to him. 

 

 

**_Blowjobs at the Natural History Museum_**  

"Stiles," Scott says just as Stiles is getting on his knees. Stiles pauses with his hands on Scott's zipper. "Are we boyfriends?" 

Stiles makes the biggest eyeroll Scott has seen yet. "Seriously?" he asks. "I'm like two inches away from blowing you right now." 

Stiles pulls Scott to the back of the tour and dirty talks through the final displays. Scott is cute when he squirms. "So, when we're done here, how about some ice cream, maybe some xbox, and then blow jobs on the sofa? ‘Cause, I dunno about you, but I don't think my jaw's developed that nice," here, he licks his lips with a smack. "Ache," he finishes. 

Scott leans back against Stiles' shoulder. "If you don't shut up now, you can forget about me returning the favor."

 

 

**_Scott gives in to Stiles’ make-out suggestion_**  

"Fine," Scott says one day as he leads the way into the house with Stiles at his back. He shrugs off his jacket.  "Let's do this," Scott says, and Stiles stumbles the rest of the way through the door, looking wide-eyed. 

Stiles is unreasonably surprised considering this was totally his idea. "What -- I mean. Uh, now? Here?" 

Scott gestures to the room around them. It's their usual hang out: Scott's bedroom. "Yeah? You got a better idea?" 

"Um, no, not exactly," Stiles replies, blinking rapidly at him. "It's just... You're saying yes. You never say yes." 

"Well I'm saying yes now, so-" Scott scrubs a hand against his cheek. "How do you want me? Like, am I leading or...?" 

"Jesus, you're being serious," Stiles whispers. His backpack sags and falls off his shoulder with a thump though he scrambles to catch it. Then his jacket goes too. Stiles is taller than him, Scott realizes suddenly, when his friend steps tentatively close. He knew that, but Stiles' height had never been one of those incredibly significant details before. "I'll lead," Stiles says, hand covering Scott's shoulder. "Just roll with it, okay? And don't laugh." 

Scott rolls with it. He's good at rolling. Does it all the time, but then Stiles leans in. His fingers press against the nape of his neck to hold him in. Then there's the pause where Stiles hovers near, eyes heavy lidded as he waits and watches for Scott's reaction. Scott's rolling with it, but that moment is enough to ramp up his anticipation. Stiles kisses him softly. His fingers shake against Scott's neck, but he does nothing more than press chastely. A smile stretches Scott's mouth without him meaning to. 

Stiles leans back with a, "Dude, I told you not to laugh."  

"M'not laughing," Scott promises and Stiles just huffs. "No, really, really. Not laughing. Come here. Here," Scott says, still grinning a little as he pulls Stiles close again. "Do it like this." Scott thumbs the corner of Stiles' mouth. "Open up a bit when I kiss you, alright?" 

"This is so stupid," Stiles tells him. 

"Your idea, bro," Scott replies and then kisses him. Properly. Stiles does as Scott tells him. He opens up as their lips meet, and Scott feels him breathe sharply before giving in. They move together sweetly for a few seconds, Scott leading the way with little effort and Stiles chasing after with all these quiet sounds that Scott wouldn't have thought him possible of. Scott noses closer for another second, pecking at Stiles' mouth and then closing his teeth lightly around Stiles' lip. The grunt that drags out of Stiles' throat is totally an ego boost. 

This time when Scott grins, he's not laughing at Stiles. "I think we can consider this a successful try out, yeah?" Scott asks between kisses. 

“Yeah," Stiles says, hands sliding up along Scott's sides. He sounds breathless. "Raging success, buddy."  
  


 

 

this is before derek. this is before allison. this is scott and stiles during the one reckless summer they had when scott was still lanky limbed and asthmatic, when stiles was starting to get some serious leg from lacrosse practice. scott pants for breath. he’s torn between touching stiles’ face and holding himself upright.  

"jesus stiles," scott gasps as he leans down. his kisses are still tentative. still cautious. neither of them are eager to break their friendship, but they also want this. stiles isn’t going to let a little fear get in the way of them experiencing something awesome.  

it feels good like this. their bodies pressed together in the summer heat, with father and mother and neighbors a distant idea as they grind together. there’s just two layers of cotton that separate them - damp and clinging - and stiles’ fingers dig into scott’s hips for purchase. to hold scott in place as he thrusts up. 

scott has no choice but to feel it as their dicks shove hard against each other. scott huffs and hides his face in stiles’ neck. he muffles his cries against stiles’ shoulder but that doesn’t stop him from pushing back, from pressing his hips against stiles’ and moaning. his voice is a trembling whine and his skin is slick with sweat under stiles’ fingers. scott’s embarrassed with how much he enjoys this. it makes his response halting and slow and he blushes as he drops kisses across stiles’ skin. but that’s okay. it’s okay. it’s safe here with stiles. it’s safe to feel pleasure. it’s safe to feel good. it’s safe for him to pull his dick out and touch himself until he comes across stiles’ belly. it’s the last time they’re going to be safe for a while.


End file.
